Question: Simplify the expression. $(-n+2)(3n-4)$
First distribute the ${-n+2}$ onto the ${3n}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {3n}({-n+2}) + {-4}({-n+2})$ Then distribute the ${3n}.$ $ = ({3n} \times {-n}) + ({3n} \times {2}) + {-4}({-n+2})$ $ = -3n^{2} + 6n + {-4}({-n+2})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = -3n^{2} + 6n + ({-4} \times {-n}) + ({-4} \times {2})$ $ = -3n^{2} + 6n + 4n - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3n^{2} + 10n - 8$